fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate
Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate is a fangame created by Nin10DillN64. It is the unofficial sequel to Monster Hunter Stories, taking place 8 years after the Black Blight was wiped out by the protagonist of the original game, and stars a new protagonist who, like the previous one, can be customized to the player's content. Plot Eight years ago, the Black Blight, a fearsome virus that took control over the minds of monsters and drove them berserk, was eradicated worldwide thanks to a young Rider from Hakum Village who overcame all odds with the help of their trusty partners, a one-eyed Rathalos named Ratha, and a mouthy Felyne with Thunder powers known as Navirou by the masses. Thanks to their efforts, Hunters and Riders, who have long been wary of each other despite being cut from the same cloth, were able to put their differences aside and co-exist for the most part, and there have been no sightings of the Black Blight ever since that very day, nor have there been any sightings of Dr. Manelger, who had been repeatedly hindering the hero's progress with his enslaved, artificially-enhanced monsters, and his put-upon assistant, Itsy-Bitsy. However, this peace would not last for long. There have been many recent outbreaks of natural disasters all around the world, monsters have been going berserk even without the influence of the Black Blight and ravaging villages and towns non-stop, and worst of all, there are concerns that another Great Dragon War like the kind that wiped out the Ancient Civilisation eons ago will take place, as there has been an unsettling amount of First-Class Elder Dragons appearing all throughout the land for reasons unknown, and the hero of Hakum Village and their trusted allies, who have had first-hand experience in dealing with Fatalis, the original source of the Black Blight, are nowhere to be found. In an attempt to counter this threat, the Guild has requested that both Hunters and Riders take up the cause, regardless of age or experience, and taking note of this, the Research Commission sends out a new, but promising Rider to collect all the information they can gather regarding these recent events and neutralize the cause of them. Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to the original game's, being a turn-based RPG where you select from three different types of standard attacks with a rock-paper-scissors format or special attacks that require Kinship to use. More weapons are added to this game to provide a greater variety of playstyles; instead of just Great Swords, Swords and Shields, Hammers, and Hunting Horns, all canonical weapons are present, and the player's skills change depending on the weapon they are currently holding. The Rite of Channeling and PvP combat make a return here. The previous areas in the first game return, and many areas found in the main games, like the Coral Highlands and the Deserted Island, make appearances here. Like the first game, the player character can be customized to the player's content, and if they have save data from the first game, then they can also customize the Rider from the first game, who is now a full-grown adult in this game (if they do not have save data, then the first Rider's features are randomly selected). There is a far greater amount of monsters in this game, with the vast majority of monsters from the main games and Frontier making appearances, and to accommodate this feature, the amount of Monsties the player can keep in their stables is vastly increased. However, not all of the new monsters can be made into Monsties, whether it be because they have an alpha that takes up that position, are physically impossible for a Rider to properly sit on due to small size or other attributes, or despise humans with a passion, whether they be Hunters, Riders, or neither. A greater variety of egg designs are added to set different types of monsters apart from each other (for example, Carapaceon eggs have diagonal oval patterns). Monsters Many monsters from the original games and Frontier make appearances here, and there is also a wide selection of new ones to hunt or befriend. 'Amphibians' MHSTU- Amphibians 'Behemoths' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Helodaena Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Miaselva Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Shojorai Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Xenoleam Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Xenoleam Warden 'Bird Wyverns' MHSTU- Bird Wyverns: A to H MHSTU- Bird Wyverns: I to R MHSTU- Bird Wyverns: S to Z 'Brute Wyverns' MHSTU- Brute Wyverns: A to L MHSTU- Brute Wyverns: M to Z 'Bypaldians' MHSTU- Bypaldians 'Carapaceons' MHSTU- Carapaceons 'Celloids' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Amorpheus File:Blob Icon by Chaoarren.png|Blob File:Blobdrome Icon by Chaoarren.png|Blobdrome Leshimina Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Leshimina Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Wassellipse Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Lavellipse Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Truellipse 'Fanged Beasts' MHSTU- Fanged Beasts: A to L MHSTU- Fanged Beasts: M to Z 'Fanged Wyverns' MHSTU- Fanged Wyverns: A to K MHSTU- Fanged Wyverns: L to Z 'Fish' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Dumeriphim Duzadyuran Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Duzadyuran Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Eusphyrelex MHW-Gajau Icon.png|Gajau Great Gajau Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Great Gajau Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ganizeus Lophiil Icon by Werequaza86.png|Lophiil Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Yadsom 'Flying Wyverns' MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: A to F MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: G to L MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: M to S MHSTU- Flying Wyverns: T to Z 'Hexadurans' Dankuzayu Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Dankuzayu Greacon Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Greacon Greacoratus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Greacoratus Hexoctaximus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Hexoctaximus Hexogigantus Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Hexogigantus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Niphaffet Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Zurkorataan 'Leviathans ' MHSTU- Leviathans 'Lynians' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Bakudala Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Emeader Fighter Felyne Fanon Icon.png|Felyne MHW-Gajalaka Icon.png|Gajalaka Gajalaka Chieftain Icon by TheElusiveOne .png|Gajalaka Chieftain Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Gobalaka MHW-Grimalkyne Icon.png|Grimalkyne Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Haningyo Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Lizrod Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Lupinyne Melynx Fanon Icon.png|Melynx Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Moggix Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Moggix Chieftain Mycelian Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Mycelian Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Mycelaxius Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Nekohmata Nijarda Icon by Nin10DillN64.png|Nijarda Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pruain Fighter Shakalaka Fanon Icon.png|Shakalaka King Shakalaka Fanon Icon.png|King Shakalaka Beastmaster King Shakalaka by TheElusiveOne.png|Beastmaster King Shakalaka Uruki Icon-FrontierGen.png|Uruki Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vuemard Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Monger Vuemard Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vulkarius Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vulvis 'Molluscs' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Bulgaster Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ganqeon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Gesorostas Glublelus Icon by Chaoarren.png|Glublelus Luxacolios Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Luxacolios Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Nacheral Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pirolipos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Thecomata 'Neopterons' MHSTU- Neopterons: A to L MHSTU- Neopterons: M to Z 'Piscine Wyverns' MHSTU- Piscine Wyverns 'Rooted Wyverns' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Arderopac Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Rikituszok Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Shamrish Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Viridoras Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Xipec Auztecol 'Sauridians' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Amarganix Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Brontostos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Brontostos Warden Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Jeracerafim Larinoth Fanon Icon.png|Larinoth Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Namekavar Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Sephaleus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Portizoron Validoth Icon by Nrex117.png|Validoth 'Snake Wyverns' MHSTU- Snake Wyverns 'Scelidians' Apceros Fanon Icon.png|Apceros Apcedrome Icon by TheBrilliantLance (1).png|Apcerdrome Aptonoth Fanon Icon.png|Aptonoth Aptodrome icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Aptodrome Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Battara Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Brascios Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Bylkashaus Cerambus Icon by TheBrilliantLance.PNG|Cerambus Onyx Cerambus Icon by TheBrilliantLance.PNG|Onyx Cerambus Skypiercer Cerambus Icon by TheBrilliantLance.PNG|Skypiercer Cerambus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Dagunorsus Gastodon Fanon Icon.png|Gastodon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Great Gastodon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Golvola Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Hypisqrill Kaftodon Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Kaftodon Kestodon Fanon Icon.png|Kestodon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Great Kestodon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Micachalophin Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pachalophin Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Molockomus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Obsidian Molockomus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pagotegius Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Pugadeon Rhenoplos Fanon Icon.png|Rhenoplos Rhenodrome Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Rhenodrome Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Scelikomos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Steelspike Scelikomos Slagtoth Fanon Icon.png|Slagtoth Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Tarrustah Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Avalanche Tarrustah Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Scarletcape Tarrustah Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Tsitalunus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|White Tsitalunus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Unarophos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Onyx Unarophos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Upediawsn Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Vulpaeoras 'Temnocerans ' MHSTU- Temnocerans 'Wingdrakes' Barnos Fanon Icon.png|Barnos Mernos Fanon Icon.png|Mernos Noios Fanon Icon.png|Noios Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ogromtyv Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ogromtyv Captain Raphinos Fanon Icon.png|Raphinos 'Unclassified' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Duremudira Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Arrogant Duremudira Estrellian Icon-MHO.png|Estrellian Doom Estrellian Icon-MHO.png|Doom Estrellian Arbiter Estrellian Icon.jpeg|Arbiter Estrellian File:FrontierGen-Laviente Icon.png|Laviente File:FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Icon.png|Violent Laviente File:FrontierGen-Berserk Laviente Icon.png|Berserk Laviente '???' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Astroctorem Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Dullahool Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Elder Dragon Weapon Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Gore Magala Chaotic Gore Magala Fanon Icon.png|Chaotic Gore Magala Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Evangelion Gore Magala Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Scalarex Stellorung(Day) Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Stellorung 'Elder Dragons' MHSTU- Elder Dragons: A to I MHSTU- Elder Dragons: J to Z Monsters by Stats MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 1 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 2 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 3 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 4 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 5 MHSTU- Wild Monster List: Part 6 MHSTU- DLC Monster List Monstie Stats MHSTU- Low to Mid-Level Monstie List: Part 1 MHSTU- Low to Mid-Level Monsties: Part 2 MHSTU- High-Level Monstie List: Part 1 MHSTU- High-Level Monstie List: Part 2 MHSTU- Top-Level Monstie List: Part 1 MHSTU- Top-Level Monstie List: Part 2 MHSTU- Monstie List: DLC Kinship Attacks WIP. Notes * Some monsters' classes were changed into something Nin10DillN64 believed was more fitting for them. ** Like in Monster Hunter Venture, the Herbivore class was scrapped entirely, with the members of this now-dead class being moved into other classes. ** Pukei-Pukei is reclassified as a Flying Wyvern due to its lack of avian features outside of its feathers. ** Pokara and Pokaradon are reclassified as Fanged Beasts due to being mammals. ** Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Baelidae, Dread Baelidae, and Kusubami are reclassified as Temnocerans due to their scorpion-like or spider-like designs. ** Black Diablos is reclassified as a Variant due to it being a female Diablos in heat. ** Shah Dalamadur is reclassified as a Variant due to it being a Dalamadur that shed its scales. ** Ruby Basarios and Black Gravios are reclassified as Variants due to them respectively being just a Basarios with crystals on its back and a Gravios that was burnt by lava. ** Khezu is reclassified as a Variant, while Red Khezu loses its status as a Subspecies. This is due to Red Khezu being the original species, with ordinary Khezus being albinos. This change of category and the strangeness of the original classifications are referenced in-game, with characters questioning why researchers gave them their original classifications. * Deviants, Zeniths, HCs, and Supremacies appear in this game. They cannot be hatched, and are not mandatory to fight, instead acting as optional boss battles players can take if they're up to the task. If defeated, the player will earn costumes that will change Monsties' looks to be more like theirs, with these costumes being purely aesthetic in nature, having no effect on their stats or attributes. * The Hyper, Tempered, and Arch-Tempered states do not return in this game, as named individuals have taken up their mantle as statuses that boost monsters' health and attacks. * Named individuals reappear in this game. They have double the stats of their ordinary counterparts (minus SPE), making them harder to defeat. * Conquest War and Solstice Conquest War monsters appear in this game. They play an important role in the main story, being among the First-Class Elder Dragons that are threatening the world. Once the player defeats them in the main story, they have the option of fighting them in a leveling system similar to the one used for Conquest War monsters in Frontier. * Daimyo Hermitaur, Agnaktor, and their subspecies, who could not be ridden in the first game, even with the patches, are now rideable. * Plesioth is physically present in this game, allowing players to gain its materials without the need for fishing. * Earth, Wind, Nature, and Aether are listed as new singular elements, with new genes introduced to accommodate them, and their genes are coloured orange, white, green, and pale yellow to set them apart from the other elements, respectively. Mixed elements, like Light, Magma, Steam, Sand, Gold Dust, Eternal Ice, and Black Flame, also make an appearance here, yet do not have their own separate gene icons. * Because the Black Blight was wiped out following the events of the first game, Makili Pietru does not make an appearance in this game. Versa Pietru can still be encountered, however. * Some Monsties' star ratings, such as Diablos's, Great Jaggi's, and Uragaan's, were changed to reflect the fact that these monsters are encountered earlier or later than they are in the first game. * Monsters with no official names or are known simply as "X Subspecies/Rare Species" have different names here. * Explore and Event Variants appear in this game. They are limited to DLC quests, and are not required to complete the Monster List or the Monstie List (players will still receive awards for defeating or hatching them, however). * Behemoth appears as DLC in this game. It uses all its spells from World, and its Ecliptic Meteor has a somewhat different mechanic: before the attack is used, a Comet will drop by the player, and the player has to protect it from the Behemoth for three turns before the meteor hits; if they fail, both they and their Monstie will instantly faint. They protect it by attacking the Behemoth, drawing its attention to them instead of attacking the Comet; not doing so will result in it attacking the Comet instead. * Monsties with the Swim ability are now capable of diving underwater, granting players a wider area to explore and new monsters to encounter. Submerged Riders will always have diving gear on hand, and Catavan Stands can be found in some underwater areas. However, these stands cannot be accessed unless a Monstie with the Swim ability is in the party. Stable Paws can also be found near a select few stands near the water's edge, allowing for a quick change-up, and swimming players can switch between Monsties as long as they have the Swim ability. * Unlike Stories, this game has G-Rank. G-Rank dens have a magenta colouration, while G-Rank monsters' names have magenta lettering. However, G-Rank dens that are part of a Subquest are coloured white and blue and have a crystalline appearance, making them look as if they are made of diamonds. * CPU opponents have improved AI in this game. For example, they will immediately use their most effective moves, refrain from using ineffective moves, exploit any weaknesses they see, gang up on weak characters, buff the player and their Monsties depending on what status ailments they have (ex. Confusion and Possession), and adapt to the player's choices. ** Likewise, Monsties' AI is improved as well. For example, they'll stop using moves that will immediately result in counterattacks outside of Turf Wars (only one at a time until a new opponent pops in, though), focus buffs on whoever is playing a certain role (ex. applying offensive buffs to those in offensive roles), won't use healing moves if health is too high for the move to be useful, will prioritize those most dangerous to them, will generally target enemies with the least amount of HP, and will remember and exploit weaknesses. * Monster HP is scaled for High-Rank and G-Rank by respectively multiplying it by 3 and 6, while ATK and DEF are scaled for High-Rank and G-Rank by respectively multiplying them by 2 and 4. The exception is SPE, which is unaffected by rank increases. This is because the stat affects how many turns the monster can use at once in addition to who gets to move first, which could lead to unfair gameplay if it reached a height that is impossible for players to achieve, even with speed-boosting items. * Wild monsters that appeared in the first game have had changes to their stats, whether they be buffs or nerfs. The most notable in this regard is HP. * The level cap has been raised from 99 to 255 to accommodate the inclusion of G-Rank. * Wave Battles are introduced in this game. In this type of battle, the player faces off against waves of enemies until all are defeated, with the fallen being replaced until only one enemy remains. * More battle systems are introduced in this game: one where the player faces off against two enemy Riders at once, one where they face off against three boss monsters instead of two boss monsters and a minion monster, one where they face off against five minion monsters at once, and the rarest of them all, one where they fight five boss monsters at once. To prevent frustration, the last one is not featured in Wave Battles outside of DLC, and it typically features low-level and mid-level bosses as opposed to high-level ones. * Unlike the first game, this game includes a Karma Meter, which measures how good or evil the player is. The player can raise the Karma Meter by performing good deeds, like sparing sentient enemies and helping out NPCs, and can lower it by performing evil deeds, like joining villainous factions and defrauding NPCs. Depending on what the player does, the responses they receive from various NPCs, both good or evil, will be different, and will even affect the ending. * There is a notably larger amount of villains in this game, with many forming their own factions. The player has the option of fighting them or joining them, though not every faction can be worked with. Due to some villains being opposed to each other, they will attract the ire of both heroic characters and the opposing villains if the player joins them. If defeated, the player, on some occasions, will be given the option to either spare them or kill them. Most of the time, sparing is the moral option, with the choice to kill lowering the Karma Meter and making NPCs more hostile towards and/or wary of the player, especially if the villains were redeemable instead of pure evil, but on some occasions, killing is the more practical option, with this action either raising the Karma Meter instead of depleting it, or having no effect on it. * Because the Herbivore class was scrapped, Herbivore Eggs are now reclassified as Scelidian Eggs due to all the rideable Herbivores (sans Popo) from Stories being reclassified as Scelidians. As a result of this, Popo Eggs now have a Fanged Beast Egg design instead of a Herbivore Egg design. In addition, Herbivore-specific items and skills, such as the Herbivore Stimulant and the Herbivore Hunter skill, have been renamed and reworked to reference and revolve around Scelidians instead. * Like Kelbi in Stories, Erupe, Moofah, and Anteka aren't normally fought in battle, but instead flee and disappear after being interacted with, sometimes dropping an item specific to them in the process. Accomplishing this task for the first time will have them listed in the Monster List, just like with Kelbi. Credits * Jaggid, Chaoarren, Dinoman0310:, Rathalosaurus rioreurensis, TheElusiveOne, Werequaza86, Nrex117, MonsterHunterFlacko, TheBrilliantLance, Salastheel, Rack&Ruin, MC_Goji The Wolf, Dragonzzilla, WhiteoutTM, FrostSpino, and Subnauticatracer: For the inclusion of their monsters. Category:Fan Game Category:Articles under construction